The Chronicles of Azkaban
by EcateC
Summary: Do you ever wonder what Bellatrix has thought of when she was an Azkaban's prisoner? And her husband Rodolphus? In this fiction the Lestranges are imprisoned in Azkaban and, waiting to be freed by the Dark Lord, they will tell us their story. You must be ready, it'll not be a walk... Bellatrix/Voldemort, Bellatrix/Rodolphus
1. Prologue

Like the air feeds the fire, braces it and invigorates its flames, so the Dark Lord nourishes and strengthens me.

My name is Bellatrix Lestrange, and I'm a Death Eater.

But I haven't always been a dark witch, there was a time when I was only a girl, a normal girl whose unique desire was to become a Death Eater.

Strange, isn't it? Not for me. I think I've always loved my Dark Lord, also in my early life.

…Anyway, before becoming Death Eater, there was a long and difficult period, wonderful at the same time and full of magic.

I remember very well those years, I was really young and I was just Dark Lord's apprentice, the youngest and the only woman in the Death Eater's circle. For this reason, my friends always mocked me and underestimated my power: Women were supposed weak, sensitive and delicate, not suitable for fight, wars or something.

Well, they all wrong.

I'm the war in person, the war belongs to my name, I'm a _unicum_ with weapon and force; 'Bellatrix' means 'warrior woman', it's not a simple coincidence, it's my life.

The war is part of me just like the light is part of the sun, and I often demonstrated those my potentiality during the magic duels, not for nothing I'm the most potent, sly and loyal servant My own Lord has ever had. And He has always known it… Even better, he _Knows_ it.

I'm so loyal, that now I'm locked up in Azkaban, in the infernal penthouse, in order to serve the sentence and the power that My Lord've taught me.

I don't know how much time I spent here… a lot, I suppose. But I'd do it all again, even knowing the consequences, because my life in the outside doesn't have any sense without him. I'd probably die, killed by nostalgia and stupid, irrationally fear of not seeing him again.

My Lord will return, I'm totally sure about that, my instinct tells me he's coming, now I've just to wait for him.

Meanwhile, I keep being what I've always been: his dark witch, his steed and his _little girl_.

Yes, his little girl… He often called me like this. Before undressing me, he used to play with my pride and my love, until my body couldn't resist the desire anymore, until the lust hurt my secret body parts.

I really was a little girl compared to him, so powerful and many years older, but, every time I spent close to him, my power increased impressively to the point of becoming destructive. The simple thought about him could make me stronger and brave, invincible. And my master has always known it… Even better, _he knows_ it.

He kept me close, he fed me and taught to me the dark arts, raising my destructive magic as anyone couldn't do better. And he often fingered me during our lessons, and when he didn't, I beg him to do so with my eyes or, more shamelessly, with my mouth.

So he laughed at me, but at the end he pleased my will and made me moan and twist whit a only, sharpest and wonderful finger.

Oh, I tremble at the thought, but I could never touch him o return the favor, he didn't let me do: The pleasure was all mine.

However, I never disappointed or disobeyed him, even in this matter.

The others Death Eaters began to respect me, fear me and envied me, because of my privileged relationship whit the Dark Lord; in fact I was the only one who never been punished, the only one who was heard and rewarded by him. Me and just me, the circle's girl, the youngest and the most delicate.

I was just twenty when I became a Death Eater, and I remember it like it was yesterday.

If you want to know my story, you must read.


	2. Artifices and Tricks

**Note** Hi guys, first of all, sorry for my bad, scholastic english, I was born in Italy and I'm still studying this (not so simple) language. Anyway I hope you enjoy this Rod's chapter, in fact the POV will be alternate between Bella and Rod and next chapters will be really longer than these two. Let me know, bye!

Like the fire burns and consumes all, so _she_ has burned and annihilated me.

Now I'm just the shadow of a man, I've lost everything.

At the beginnings, I was one of the most powerful ad admirable wizards in France, I was handsome, young, rich and strong, nothing could stop me.

Nothing… Except her.

My name is Rodolphus Lestrange and I'm a Death Eater.

Don't look at me with scorn, I've never wanted to be a dark wizard either. I was forced by _the witch,_ indirectly, when I was just a boy.

Yes, she. The killer monster, the sexy death's lady, the devil's prostitute: my wife, Bellatrix.

More cruel than an hangman, she attracted me in her coil by her studied brutal perfection and dragged me to the infernal abyss, sentencing my condemnation.

Artifices and tricks, my Bellatrix, artifices, incants and lovely tricks.

She has even enchanted Lord Voldemort with her naive and sexual way, in fact he always let her do everything she wanted to.

I stil remember the day when me and she came late in a Death Eaters' reunion: I was harshly castigate, but she wasn't. And when I rose my bloody head to see what was happening, I saw her sitting on him, her big eyes sad and her breast near his pale face.

-My Lord- I spoke, with angry voice -Bellatrix is late too, why don't you punish her?-

I was fury, pained and jealous and the Dark Lord, perfectly aware of all these emotions, enjoy it.

-Do you accuse me to have preferences, Rodolphus?- he asked me, calm -So, I think I have to say yes, I prefer her to you-

There were some giggles and right after two other Cruciatus curses come fast against me, stronger and more potent than before, made me cry for pain and pay this my 'insolence'.

And Bella laughed.

Bella, damn Bella.

And think that: at the very beginnings, I didn't love her. As a Pureblood wizard, I was forced to marry Bellatrix, forced because I've always know how much she was fanatical, disobedient and snob, but at the same time I couldn't imagine that was also an _irresistible, dirty,_ _rousing_ woman.

This is her's most hateful thing. Her kisses and her strokes cheated me, deceived me into thinking I could be loved by her, make me believe there was just me for her and just her for me.

Poor me, I was such a stupid man.

So look at the place where her kisses and strokes brought me! Azkaban, the hell's anteroom!

But I deserve it, because it was me who have tortured, killed and destroyed an amount of Innocents only for pleasured her.

But the real problem is that I'd repeat everything from the top, not only because -I confess- I liked the Dark Lord politics, but also because it was all too fun, devastating and incomparable, with delirious sensations of omnipotence, of strength and life that I'm sure no one could quite feel in his whole life. And Bella's kisses, Bella's body, Bella's splendid breast… Her kisses were sweet and soft, all lips and tongue, without a shadows of a tooth.

I have to admit I was a lucky man, at least in this. In fact I have had her, I've _enjoyed_ her, though for a short time.

My brother Rabastan, for example, loved and still loves Bellatrix, but he has never could touch her, neither saw her sensual body. And how much envy and grudge he felt to me! He really would have killed me in order to take her, poor evil, and I bet he will do it even now.

But she never belonged to me, she was only _his_.

Lord Voldemort was the most sadistic man I've ever known, he secretly liked my wife's attentions and he had fun to demonstrate me how much she preferred him instead me, as if he wanted to make me pay my husband's role. Not because he was jealous, simply for mocking me and remarking his dominant male's power to possess the only woman in the circle.

I still remember the images of him stroking and touching her body, I still hear her moans, I still see her smile full of love… It's still painful.

Yes, painful, because despite all this, I keep loving her… I'm a foolish, masochist man, but I really love my wife, and I can't do anything.


	3. Just like sun

**Bellatrix POV**

Today I spat blood.

Big red lumps fallen down in the my cell's wet stone. It was fun, made me remember the great amount of blood and drool poured by the Pacioks many years ago, while me and Roddy were torturing them.

With my index finger I drew the Dark Mark's profile, still painfully faded in my arm, modeling the little red plots as my wish. I licked it away, desperately.

My body can't bear the chains, the fish and the Azkaban's stink anymore.

Stay here make me crazy, but sometimes something good happens, at least.

Yesterday evening in the restroom (better, in the latrine), for example, I casually met Rabastan, the Roddie's younger brother, and… we had sex.

It took few minutes, the Dementors caught us almost immediately, but at least I could _come_ , I don't know he and I don't care.

It was Rabastan who took the initiative, he grabbed my hips and pushed me against his excited and skeletal body, as if I were a plaything. But I let him do, it rarely happens.

And in that pleasant moment, I only taught of my beloved master, pretending there was him with me, not Rab… And, great Merlin, _what a feeling._

But it was too fast, and when I come back to the reality between the howling walls of Azkaban, everything becomes worse than before. So I cried desperately, I screamed and I spat blood, attracting the bloody Dementors on me.

Anyway, now I feel better: I can think of him again.

It's funny, I've always taught of him, almost since I was born. The Dark Lord's name, in fact, was on my relative's lips since I was a child and my parents, despite being such an ignorant wizards, understood immediately his infinite greatness, his invincible power.

At the beginnings, in fact, they considered him a sort of legend, and my craven father tried to deny his existence, couldn't believe that the heir of Slytherin had been arrived after a millennium of wait. In my father's opinion, some prophecies should have predicted his coming, it couldn't have been so casual and unexpected… It should've been too good to be true.

But later, when the presence of my master became more and more tangible, the myth became reality and Lord Voldemort violently came into our lives.

My father began to believe in him, my mother began to eulogize his many qualities and often she invited him in Black's exclusive parties and in our gala dinners, and I, before as a child and after as girl, I heard them with open mouth, fantasizing about this incredible Salazar' heir with such an unusual and elegant name.

But, the rare times he was hosted in Black manor, my bastard parents prevented me to meet him.

They said that I was too young to see him, sure that _a little school-witch_ should have bored a great and adult wizard like my Lord. I confess, it would have a sense, if that little girl wasn't me, Bellatrix, his most loyal servant.

But me and my fire soul didn't give up.

I met anyway my master, many time before all of them, many time before everyone could think. I remember that day like it was yesterday.

I was just fifteen when it happened, an Hogwarts student like many other, and in that single moment I didn't recognize him, I couldn't know his physical aspect.

There was Cissy with me, we were walking in the Hogwarts' hallway in the late evening, a beautiful and limpid night perfect to do astral rituals and difficult dark curses.

I was complaining with her for an unimportant motive, when suddenly appeared a man.

He was marvelously tall, thin and dressed in black. His face was pale and hollowed, his black hair was well-groomed and straight like silk threads, but the most incredible thing were his eyes, dark with red shades.

Narcissa ran away right after seeing him, but I didn't. I remained there, standing speechless in front of him, terrified.

His face, in fact, no matter how beautiful it looked, have had something wrong able to confound and prevent you from think. And when he saw me, his gaze became threatening, almost alarmed, and I got more and more scared.

But then I understood.

The fact of meeting me in that circumstance could have compromised him in some way, maybe he might have killed me, if he hadn't been so provident about my inner nature, so dark and similar to his.

In fact, the threat left fast his face and an obscure smile played in his lips. He didn't tell me anything, he only pass me with his sharp smile, neither a word or a glance.

And I still remember what I felt in that moment, it was like a rush of cold air had insinuated under my clothes, made me shiver all over my entire body.

It was incredible, nobody has made me feel like this, so scared and… _excited_ at the same time.

If only I known his identity! I probably died for enthusiasm… Just like now, to be honest.

Let me dream… If I could see him after all this time, right now, his face in front of mine, his body on top of mine, his thin lips, his… _Great Salazar, I must not think of._

Anyway, I've never known why my master was in Hogwarts.

Every time I tried to ask him for, he got angry and hurt me, forced me to shut up, so I gave up.

But I'm sure about two things. The first one is that he left secretly the Room of Requirement, and he was happy for this.

The second one is that I fell in love with him in that precise moment, and I've never stop to… When I saw him, in fact, my eyes got burned, as If I had seen directly the sun's light. But I kept looking at him, although I known it was an hazard, although I known I'll be burned forever. But I couldn't do without, I'm a fire witch and my master is my sun, my only power source.

Anyhow, after that I talked about him with my friends, if I call them so.

-How can you say _beautiful_ , Bella!? His face was all flattened!- exclaimed Cissy, my frivolous sister.

-In my opinion, you girls are mad- said Andromeda, the renegade sister -No man can enter school, even more if he was so frightening as you say. Bella is out of it-

-As always-

I think I've glared at them, because they stopped talking. I hate being contradicted, no one could permit to do it… Except my lord, obviously.

-What if he was a Dumbledore's friend?- said Rabastan, only for pleased me.

 _Dumbledore's friend_ , really hilarious. Also twenty years ago I was sure he wasn't a friends of a disgusting invert like Dumbledore. Rabastan tried to seduce me, just like all the stupid little boys in the castle. In fact I was a beautiful girl, full of confidence and powerful, every sane man was attracted to me… Every man… _No, I must not smile, Dementors may see me._

After this first encounter, some years've passed before I could meet him again and known him officially.

It was the best moment of my life.


	4. It Takes a Fool to remain Sane

Note: Hy, guys! Thanks for the views and excuse me if it sucks ^^'

Hope you let me know what do you think about, and sorry for my bad english!

 **Pov: Rodolphus**

Today the sea is extremely rough.

I can hear its waves breaking into the island's rocks even here, from the highest floors. The stormy weather excites also the Dementors, who fly convulsively backwards and forwards, just like they're searching something.

Maybe it's for the voices… Some people say that a detained is escaped from Azkaban just three days ago, but I really can't believe in it. No damned can escape from the _Hell mouth._

If I think I have to remain in this cell for the rest of my life, I wish I died and went directly in the hell. At least, there I couldn't hear every Bellatrix's scream.

Her unmistakable voice torments me as much as the Dementors howls. Despite the continuous and the overall din, I always hear her cries and screams, also why she is the only woman who is serving a life sentence.

She is firmly sure about the Dark Lord's return and she thinks, poor girl, he'll come early to free us, just like we're something worth for him. I feel pity for her, Lord Voldemort is died and she can't accept it, keeping call and pray to him even from here.

He'll never return, and when I think he was killed by an harmless toddler, I can't stop laughing. The man who proclaimed himself the most powerful wizard in the world, the immortal heir of Slytherin, the man who I've always envied with all my force, was stopped by a small, insignificant child.

That night, I drunk to Harry Potter too.

I was glad, I believed that my nightmares will be finished, I taught Bella could be finally mine and we won't risk our life anymore to attack Aurors or to make illegal and dangerous rituals… I believed, but I was wrong.

After the sudden Voldemort's disappearance, in fact, everything collapsed: Many friends of mine were killed, other arrested and other again tortured and exiled, whereas my Bella, my beloved Bella, got crazy with the pain.

It was that moment when I condemned myself…

-Do you know the Longbottoms?- I said to her, after I saw her returning home, at dawn.

I force myself to sound casual, but I couldn't. She was exhausted and desperate for having search the Dark Lord all night long, like every damn night.

-Why I should!?-

I deeply breathed before speaking.

-They were close friends to the Potters. I taught they could know something useful, maybe about the Dark Lord…-

Bella's eyes got lost, as if she has seen the infinity. Then, she _smiled_.

She smiled to me, sadistic, jubilant, fanatical. Her mind begun to work, and it takes only a minute: she devised a perfect plan in order to attack the Longbottoms.

During the attack's night, we were extremely ruthless. No one could even think what Bellatrix had done to these poor wizards, she poured to them all of her fear, and I poured to them all of my angry, while Rabastan and Barty were the lookouts in front of the door.

But she was worse than me. She shouted like a fool, threw Cruciatus on Cruciatus, asking the unfortunates where Voldemort has been, what they have done to him and why.

I've never imagined how much big her destructive fury was, far stronger than mine and, above all, I couldn't imagine how much she was in love with him. Sure, I've always know her secret love for him, but that day I felt for the first time how deep and true it was… A matchless love, among fantastic, but never been exchanged .

In fact, he never loved her. Even though he felt an insane predilection for her, he never felt something similar to love or affection, unlike me…

Or this is what I've always taught.

Indeed, I don't know what were they doing by themselves, particularly after the end of the dark art's lesson.

So I asked her directly, three years before the Voldemort's disappearance.

-You were at his place, weren't you?- I asked her sharply, after she's returned from the usual night spent away from home.

-As always, dear-

-And did you fuck him?- I was furious, blinded by jealousy.

 _-Sorry?_ -

-Answer me, bitch!-

She looked at me with surprise, I didn't use to be such a jealous man, I'm too pride for showing strong emotions. But that time was different, I couldn't control my anger.

In that moment, she begun to laugh.

A vulgar laugh, that paralyzed me for the humiliation and made me hate her with all my being.

So I slapped her in the face, so hard that she fell on the floor, but she didn't get perturbed: Bella kept giggling as if nothing had happened.

-You're a slut, a dirty, fucked slut!- I burst, going to sit on her and starting to open her corset -He doesn't need you, be honest with yourself, Bellatrix! If he fucks you, he does it only for his own pleasure, he doesn't give a shit about a little slutty like you!-

I clasped her naked, soft breast with both hands, slipping my face, my tongue and all of me on it. I wanted to tame her, I wanted to make her feel shamed and pained like she made me every day, but it was vain, she won again.

-He's not interested in sex- she told me, her eyes closed -He isn't mean and banal like you, Roddie-

Her words came straight into my soul and destroyed me. I don't know why, maybe for the scornful voice she used, maybe for the bizarre context… Anyway, my pride was deeply scarred and I didn't touch her anymore… Or nearly.

In fact I stood up, away off her, ignoring my hard cock and her mocking smile.

After that, I saw her leaving and returning many days after, more and more diabolic, more and more similar to him. Everything about her reminded me of the Dark Lord, from the cruelty towards the enemies to the way she bent her head for scrutinize people she didn't know.

But I've never understood the sense of her speech when she said that Voldemort wasn't interested in sexual intercourses, too many times I saw him touching her with lustful eyes, it was obvious that she's aroused him…

But I couldn't help but hope he's never bedded her. It's fool to think, I know, but I couldn't help.

Maybe it's me the poor crazy one, or maybe, simpler, I still love her.

Damn Bella.


End file.
